


Snow hearts

by lprock



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cozy, Crema, Horny Elio Perlman, Ice Play, Italy, Kinks, Love, M/M, Sex Games, Snow and Ice, Voyeurism, Winter, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Oliver is back with Elio and the cold winter give them many ideas to share and enjoy their love.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Snow hearts

**Author's Note:**

> CMBYN Drabble Challenge it’s a nice opportunity to start sharing fics for this lovely fandom.  
> Enjoy

Snow 

The fucking snow.

If only I could have known when Elio had the dirtiest look when he mentioned it.

Now, here I am, tied up, naked and with this heart of snow melting on my chest. The drops are crossing over my skin and I have to admit that the wet sensation reaching my cock is a pleasure.

We are playing a game. I must stay in silence while Elio do as much as possible to make me break the silence and be able to touch him or touch myself.

Elio has a snow heart touching his pale skin, the water draws its way through his throat, chest and the dirty bastard stops when he is close to his noticeable erection. His angel face, closed eyes are mesmerizing. The other hand keeps caressing the wet skin. Seems like he is enjoying himself too much. But I have to resist. But, I just can’t.

“You win” I say so loud to make him open his eyes and he walks slowly, the ice is now getting watery and with his cold hand he takes my cock strongly.

“ I knew we could have a lot of fun with my games” he says mischievously.

Soon he sits on my lap, his skin is warm and the connection between our bodies has no limits. We start to kissing slowly and deeply knowing that we have all the time to enjoy the many ways to love.

This night it will be special, as is our first time since I crossed the ocean to be with him. I’m more than happy to have been back one year after our summer fantasy, knowing where I belong with the one who won my heart.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> It would be great read what you think


End file.
